Love Letters
by caryn1011
Summary: Sara writes a letter to Gil. But he's not the only one that ends up reading it.


A/N: Sometimes an idea won't leave you alone until you deal with it or write it. So I did what I had to and went with it.

Spoilers: Season 7…ooh, but I guess it's probably a little AU too.

**Love Letters**

**By Caryn Dunsmore**

* * *

_**Sara,**_

_**Our parting was awkward. I don't know why I find it so difficult to express my feelings to you. Even though we're far apart, I can see you as vividly as if you were here with me...I said I'll miss you, and I do.**_

_**As Shakespeare more aptly wrote my sentiment in Sonnet **__**#47: **_

_**Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took, And each doth good turns now unto the other: When that mine eye is famish'd for a look, Or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother, With my love's picture then my eye doth feast And to the painted banquet bids my heart; Another time mine eye is my heart's guest And in his thoughts of love doth share a part: So, either by thy picture or my love, Thyself away art resent still with me; For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move, And I am still with them and they with thee; Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight.**_

* * *

Sara Sidle stared at the letter in her hands and then to the doorway leading out of their bedroom, where Gil Grissom had just walked out of, a look of wonder on her face. Elegant notepaper rested in her hands, apparently a letter Gil had written her from his sabbatical a few years before, one he had never sent and from the look of it never intended for her to see. 

Earlier in the day Sara had pulled the "Works of Shakespeare" off their bookshelf, wanting to find a certain passage to prove to Gil she could out-quote him in an off-handed bet they had going. When she finally got around to opening the book, instead of finding what she was looking for, she had found the letter. At first, she was a little hurt that he hadn't had the courage to send it to her five years earlier-just one year into their newly formed relationship-especially when she needed to hear the words from him, but knowing at that time in their lives, he hadn't been secure enough to lay his entire heart bare to her.

A lot had happened since then. Her heart still raced after six years of being with Gil, as she reread the letter again. She could see the love he had for her then in every loop of each word, and now that love was tenfold.

Sara decided that she wanted to extend the power of words to Gil, although, being married she knew he wouldn't need a letter from her. She loved him with her entire being, he knew. But something about seeing the love one had for another in words did something for the soul and the heart.

She opened a drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a pen and the stationary Gil's mother had given to her that she never quite found a use for until now.

Before long she began to write…

* * *

_**My Dearest Gil, **_

_**When I look at you, I see…**__**One Man: **__**Mine.**_

_**When I think of you, I know…**__**Two Things: **__**I Love You. You Love Me.**_

_**When I call for you, it's one of ...**__**Three Names: **_"_**Gris." "Gil" "Baby."**_

_**When I describe your part in my life, it's with…**__**Four Identities: **__**Boss. Best Friend. Lover. Husband.**_

_**When I worship you, it's with…**__**Five Senses: **__**Touch. Sight. Sound. Taste. Smell.**_

_**When I count the days with you, it's been…**__**Six Years: **__**Dating. Engaged. Paper. Cotton. Leather. Fruit.**_

_**When I love you, it's in…**__**Seven ways: **__**Completely. Truly. Deeply. Unconditionally. Absolutely. Thoroughly. Intimately.**_

_**I've loved you from the beginning and will continue 'til the end of time, **_

_**Your Wife, Sara**_

* * *

Sara folded the letter carefully and upon spying Gil's suit jacket he had laid out for work, she got up and placed the paper in the inside pocket. She knew he'd find it sometime during their next shift. 

What she didn't know was that, after Gil would read the letter it would accidentally end up in the hands of co-workers who didn't know that Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle had been married for four years.

* * *

TBC? 

A/N2: For those who don't know, Paper, cotton, leather and fruit, and the first four years in marriage. Like silver is to 25th and gold to 50th anniversary.

Should I continue or not? Let me know…Thanks for reading.


End file.
